


"Queen" Urie

by dannyyisme



Series: Royal Ryden/Rydon [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Royalty, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 16:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13368945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannyyisme/pseuds/dannyyisme
Summary: Brendon and George (or Ryan as he prefers) are officially married. It begins on their honeymoon, but things aren't as smooth and wonderful as they would like it to be. When the health of a family member goes terribly and the sudden information about Brendon's sister's whereabouts cause the down spiral of both their marriage and their trust in each other. How will they survive this? Will they survive this?Note: To get a lot of what is going on, you have to go to "Princess" Urie before this one. Thank you!(Originally posted on my Wattpad of the same name.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW// Rape attempt
> 
> Once again, I am not romanticizing manipulative relationships. I didn't realize what I was doing with Ryan's character when I was writing it, but I recognize what I had done and am using that to push the message of being in relationships, romantic or platonic or whatever, that are controlling is NOT okay! If you have no control over anything in your life because of another person, you need to get them out of your life to the best of your ability. Call authorities if you need to. It will seem hard or scary, but, to save yourself, you have to.  
> Stay safe. <3
> 
> TW//Rape attempt

** Brendon **

 

 

_The air against my skin is freezing whenever we step out of our carriage. We rush into our wooden cabin and shiver as we shake off the snowflakes resting on our clothing and our hair. I'm quick to shut the door after Patrick has brought in our luggage._ _I shake the snowflakes out of my hair and sigh a bit whenever I hear Patrick muttering something about it being "too damn cold."_

_"Thank you for coming with us," I tell Patrick with a small smile. The butler lets a small smile form on his lips, and he engulfs me into a tight hug._

_"I'm just glad everything worked out," He tells me to which I laugh and hug him back just as tight._

_"As am I," I answer with a shaky sigh. "Thank you so much for helping me out when I needed it.. And for teaching me all your tricks." He pulls away from me. I can't help but return his bright grin._

_"Of course," He tells me placing a respectful kiss on the cheek. "And if you need any other types of tricks, give me a ring." He gives me a wink and heat flushes to my cheeks._

_"W-will do," I mutter as the butler chuckles. I turn to my now husband who has a weird look in his eyes._

_"There's a phone here," He tells me causing my eyes to widen. "You could call your parents of your arrival here, let them know that you're safe." I nod and turn to say my goodbyes to Patrick, but he has already left leaving me with a sense of confusion on how he left so quickly._

_"Guess I will," I answer confusion lacing in my tone. "Or I could send them a letter. I don't actually know their number.."_

_"The problem of not breaking the habit of using letters as communication, right?" Ryan jokes cracking a small smile. I grin a little and brush some of the soggy snowflakes off of my now damp dress._

_"Indeed it is," I answer with a small sigh. "I prefer the closeness of a letter than one of a 'text message' or whatever Breezy had called it. She has her own personal cell phone, you know."_

_"Is that so?" He asks me sounding not interested in the slightest._

_"It is." I say walking over to my suitcase that is, thankfully, full of new clothes made for me along with some of my own clothes from my home of Minerva. I also got my own crown back and Breezy's got sent back._

_"Why don't you give her a call then?" He asks me looking through his own luggage. "You seem to care so much about her." I note that his tone is spiteful, but I remain silent pulling out warm clothes that aren't fancy-- or dresses._

_"I'm going to get changed into a sweater and sweatpants." I say ignoring Ryan's look of confusion. "It's cold and this dress is wet."_

_"Not going to put your underwear on?" He asks sounding snarky. I turn to him and give him a haughty smirk._

_"Nope!" I remark. I feel his eyes watch me as I pad away to the bathroom, and I kick the door closed behind me enjoying the serenity of being alone._

_I carefully set my new, dry clothes on the counter of the sink, then strip out of my wet wedding dress and shudder as I hear the fabric make a wet plop noise on the hard floor. I step out of the mess of the dress and kick off my matching white flats feeling more than ready for a hot shower._

_I step into the shower and shut the glass door ignoring the slight sense of claustrophobia that I'm feeling. I turn the water on hot and hiss as it feels like my flesh is slowly being melted off of my body. I quickly cool the temperature and sigh of relief whenever the water feels comfortably warm._

_After I finish washing, I turn the water off and open up the now wet glass door. I step out feeling the comforting, warm steam rush out of the shower and warm up the chilly bathroom. I grab a nearby towel and quickly dry my body off feeling a lot more relaxed._

_I look around the bathroom and notice that my dress and shoes are no longer there. Slightly confused, I walk over to my pile of fresh clothes getting a slightly pleasant surprise. My wedding flower bouquet is resting peacefully on top of my sweater._

_I get dressed after setting the bouquet in a safe place and look at it a little bewildered. I eventually pick them up and walk out of the bathroom shivering as the cool air hits me._

_"You dropped the flowers whenever you hugged Patrick," I hear the familiar voice of Ryan say catching me a bit off guard. " I thought I'd give you them as a surprise for whenever you got out of the shower." I walk into our living room and see him putting logs into the fire illuminating his face with a gentle shade of orange._

_"You didn't have to do that," I say gently slowly padding over to him. "I could have picked them up and put them somewhere."_

_"Knowing you, you'd forget," He says cracking a small smile. One of my own forms on my lips, and I kneel next to him setting the flowers carefully on my knees._

_"I probably would," I answer quietly._

_We stare into the fire for a bit together. I set the flowers on the floor on the other side of me, and I rest my hands onto the floor, my fingers just barely brushing against Ryan's. He set his hand on mine; I could feel his breath lingering on the back of my ear making me shiver._

_"You want to try something?" He asks me in a whisper peaking my curiosity._

_"Like what?"  I whisper back not entirely looking back at him, but I can see him from the corner of my eye. I hear him move, and I feel his thin arms wrap around my torso. His nimble fingers play with the fabric at the end of my sweater. I suddenly become increasingly aware of what he had planned._

_"Maybe I see you writing under me and looking beautiful?" He suggests causing a light blush to dust over my cheeks. I quickly get up and step away from Ryan feeling a little shaky._

_"I'm not r-ready for that," I say wrapping my arms protectively around my stomach. I see the look of confusion splay over his face, and I sigh impatiently. "I don't want.. Sex yet. I'm uncomfortable with myself as it is.."_

_"Why?" He asks me slowly standing up. "We're married, aren't we? You owe me that!" I feel fear constrict in my chest and step back again._

_"Ryan, stop it." I demand shakily. "I don't want that." He seems to be pissed off, so I replace my fear with anger._

_"Of course you don't," He says sounding like everything was my fault. "You go around acting like you're hot shit for marrying the fucking prince of Zanahoria, but in reality, you're just an insecure piece of shit." I hear a growl form in my throat and my fingers clench up into fists._

_"Ryan-" He kisses me, cutting me off from my sentence. I feel my anger slowly bubble away and my fingers unclench. I let the pleasant, bubbling feeling roam around my body before harshly pushing him away._

_I glare at him and the anger returns to a higher velocity. I_ _pick up the bouquet of flowers and toss them into the fire before running out into the cold snow._

_I don't know where I'm going._

_I just need to get away._


	2. Chapter 2

** Brendon **

 

 

_"He doesn't look good," I hear a gruff voice say. I curl up into a tighter ball in hope that it will keep my frail, wet body warm._

_"We gotta bring him back to the king," Another voice speaks up. I notice they have a slight lisp._

_I sneeze causing the voices to grumble._

_"I'm not carrying him," The gruff voice says sounding disgusted._

_"Well, I'm sure as hell not gonna." The other voice with a slight lisp retorts._

_"You both are fucking idiots." A lighter voice tells them. I feel myself get lifted off the snow by strong, muscular arms and I find myself snuggling into whoever was holding me as they are radiating welcoming warmth that I so desperately need._

_"He looks like a wet rat," The voice with a slight lisp says. I hear a quiet thump and a quiet "ow"._

_"Joe, you dick," The gruff voice sighs, "you can't just say that."_

_"Unless you want him to lose some limbs from fucking frostbite," The light voice begins sounding like an authority of some sort, "I'd stop with the fucking insults and get your asses moving."_

_"Yes, Sir," The two other voices grumble. I hear departing footsteps and my body slowly sways back and forth. I begin to feel sleepy at the feeling of my body rocking gently back and forth and slowly, but surely, fall into a deep, peaceful slumber._

_//_

_I wake dressed in warm clothing and tucked carefully into a very cushy bed. I sit up rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and yawn wondering if the whole marriage was just a nightmare and if I was back home in Minerva with Breezy and my parents. I feel a sense of glee to be able to see my sister again, but all my happiness is drained out of me whenever I see a mildly muscular man dressed in armor sitting in front of me and staring me down as if I am his prisoner._

_"Good, you're awake," He says with the familiar gruff voice that I had heard before I fell asleep. "You're lucky, Kid. You could've gotten frostbite with how long you were out in the snow."_

_"Who are you?" I inquire feeling foolish for how scared I sound. The man scratches at his stubble and grins at me, his whisky brown eyes shining with life._

_"The name is Peter," He introduces boldly. "I'm a guardsman for King Spencer." I suddenly feel fear constrict in my chest, and I look around the room wildly._

_"Wh-where am I?!" I demand instinctively pulling my legs up to my chest to protect myself._

_"Chill out," Peter tells me after standing up and holding his hands out cautiously. "You're in your cabin with King George. I'm only here to look after you." Much to his dismay, I don't calm down. I become more stressed; I'm suddenly looking at the door every couple of seconds in the fear of Ryan coming in._

_"Wh-why do you need to look after me?" I ask feeling tears begin to burn in my eyes. "I-I don't want to be here!"_

_"Look," The guard tells me taking slow steps walking over to me, "I'm only doing what King George asked me to. He seemed worried about you when we brought you here." I shake my head quickly._

_"N-no, you don't understand-" The guard cut me off by picking up a charred-looking bouquet of flowers._

_"He gave me these to give to you," He said quietly. "He told me that these are important to the both of you." He offers them to me._ _I turn my head away from them and hear him release a disappointed sigh._

_"I don't want the reminder of our marriage," I say quietly looking down at my bare fingers. "I don't remember where I left the ring, and I'm glad I don't."_

_"You need to cut him some slack," Peter says plopping back down in his chair and leaving the bouquet on the bedside table. "He's under a lot of pressure, you know?"_

_"I'm the prince of Minerva," I say sounding cynical. "My kingdom is close to being in ruins because of him. I know about fucking stress and you don't see me trying to put everyone down and be a dickhead."_

_"People take stress differently," He tells me gently. "Open your mind a little."_

_"It's hard to 'open my mind' whenever he outright insults me to my face," I say quietly holding my legs tightly to my chest. Peter sighs, and I keep my gaze down not wanting to see any look of disappointment on his face._

_"Just remember my words," He gruffs leaving me alone in the bedroom._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reading this over always makes me angry at the Ryan I created in this universe and the people just brushing off Ryan's terrible behaviour. Of course, they don't know what just happened, but... Still.


	3. Chapter 3

** Brendon **

 

 

_You never know how beautiful a person's eyes are until you've caught them crying._

_George and I have just arrived back at the palace. We're met with Queen Rosalie alone with a sad look on her features._

_"How was your honeymoon?" She inquires gently. I visibly tense up, as does George, and she lets out a long sigh. "I was hoping you both would get along.. But there is something I have to tell you both.."_

_"What is it?" George asks sounding not even a bit concerned. She bites her lip as if she is planning on just not telling us anything, but she caves and lets out a small sigh._

_"George, Sweetie," She begins placing her petite hand on my husband's shoulder, "your father is sick."_

_//_

_I had never seen someone cry as hard as Ryan had the night his father died. He refused any kind of comfort from me, his mother, and even Patrick._

_When they took the late King George's body away, Ryan never wanted to leave his bedroom. I tried to stop by every once in awhile, but he never answered to my knocks, so I stopped coming by and started to just stay in my study._

_A phone has been installed in my study on account of my asocial behaviour, so I decide to call my parents to see if they know anything on Breezy's departure. I quickly put in the number and tap my fingers nervously on my desk feeling a long sigh escape from my mouth._

_" **Salut? Dallon parlant. Quelle est votre activité avec le roi et la Reine?** " A voice asks over the phone. _

_"Dallon?" I inquire quietly. "Since when are you answering phones? And my business with my parents is on the location of my sister." I hear a bit of shuffling on the other line and I feel myself tense up at the sound of French swears filling the silence._

_"I **'ve been answering phones since you have left,** " He tells me eventually. " **Your parents are scared to answer the phone any more in case you call and say that you never want to return to Minerva..** "_

_"Why wouldn't I want to go back to Minerva?" I inquire with a small huff. "It's my home, it always will be. I'm not happy here, you know."_

_" **Why are you not happy**?" Dallon asks me sounding confused. " **Pourquoi vous resterais dans un endroit vous n'êtes pas heureux**?" _

_"My happiness is sacrificed for the safety of Minerva," I answer quietly with a small, sad sigh whenever I hear a gentle knock on my door. "Je ferai n'importe quoi pour garder ma maison en toute sécurité."_

_"Sir?" I hear a small voice inquire behind my locked door. "Prince George has asked me to fetch you.." I sigh._

_"And who might you be?" I ask covering up the receiver of the phone. "I'm on a very important call right now."_

_"Bronx, Sir." The voice answers causing an eyebrow to arch in curiosity.  
_

_"Bronx who?"I ask._

_"Bronx Wentz, Sir." I hear them sigh. "My father is a guard for King Spencer."_

_"Who's your father?" I ask now completely forgetting that I'm on the phone with Dallon._

_"Peter Wentz, Sir." Bronx answers finally. I sigh._

_"Dallon, I have to go," I whisper into my phone. "Dire à mes parents que je les aime. Et si vous voyez Breezy, lui donner un câlin pour moi. Dites-lui que je m'ennuie de lui."_

_" **I will,** " Dallon answers. The phone line goes dead, and I set it on the desk face-down._

_I get up from my seat and unlock my door. I open the door revealing a boy pushing 15 with messy blond locks that reminds me of Peter's obviously bleached hair. "Why did George send you?" I ask quietly feeling fidgety._

_"He said that he wanted me to be of some use to him." I can tell he forces the smile that's on his lips. I let out a long, heavy sigh._

_"Take me to him, then." I say stepping out and shutting the door behind me._

_"I can't take you," He says sounding as if I had asked him to jump into shark-infested waters. "Prince George said I'm not allowed within the perimeters of his room."_

_"That's stupid," I mutter going on my way to my bastard husband's room. I don't hear anything else from Bronx, but mostly because he isn't by my side whenever I look over. I sigh, but push all thoughts of him in the back of my mind since he isn't really important to me anymore._

_//_

_The letter from my parents remains unopened for a while. I want privacy when I open it, but since Spencer is here, that's little to none._

_"I just want to learn more about you," Spencer tells George and I as he sips on his tea, but more towards me. "After all," He takes a long sip leaving us in an uncomfortable silence, "you did punch me in the face."_

_"You deserved it," I growl causing him to smirk._

_"Oh? Did I, now?" He asks sounding smug._

_"What the hell do you_ really _want?" I growl again clenching my fingers into tight fists. "I don't need you trying to start shit with me right now."_

_"I have information on your sister," He says taking another sip of his tea. I feel my heart stop briefly, and my fists immediately unclench._

_"Breezy?" I whisper feeling tears well up in my eyes. He has a smirk on his lips and nods causing my gaze to quickly turn down to the floor._

_"She fled to Candidus, you know that?" He begins causing me to feel all my muscles tense up at once. "Poor thing. Such a shame she had to run into my guards."_

_The atmosphere becomes unbearably tense, and I can feel George's hand slipping into mine. I tear my hand away from him and clench my fingers into tight fists. "What happened to my sister?!" I demanded loud enough to echo throughout the room. Spencer didn't reply right away, however, and he only seemed to smirk at me as if he had a dastardly plan ahead of him._

_"Oh, such a tragic tale," He says pouring more tea from the kettle (which is way more convenient than the actual tea set). "It's a long story that I don't think I could tell in one sitting."_

_"Try." I growl causing him to chuckle._

_"It was around the time you and your parents initially arrived in Zanahoria," He says dropping a sugar cube into his tea. "We got a little visitor."_

_"What the fuck did you do with my sister?!" I demand, but I'm ignored._

_"She was dressed head to toe in garbs that were quite peculiar." He sips his tea again annoying me deeply. "You couldn't see her face or any of her skin. My guards on watch posed her as a threat, so they did what they do with all threats. They shot her full of arrows and threw her dying body into the dungeon where she passed away." I feel tears prick in my eyes, and I stand up abruptly catching Ryan by surprise._

_"Excuse me," I say, my voice cracking. "I'll be in my study."_

_I run out of the room and try to hold back my sobs. Once in my study, my restraint has completely broken; I'm in complete tears. I sit behind my desk and sob my aching heart out wishing that I could have seen my sister again before her death._

_I don't remember how, but I end up falling asleep on my desk with the letter from my parents tightly gripped in my hands._


	4. Chapter 4

** Brendon **

 

 

_I can't believe my eyes whenever the carriage pulls up into the gates of Minerva; everything is completely destroyed!_

_We drive through the different cities, and I have to tear my eyes away from the destruction around us. I can't stand to look at the hungry children and the hungry parents who are covered in dirt and despair._

_I unfold the letter sitting in my lap and read through it again:_

_**Dear Brendon,** _

_**Breezy's death and the call of war from Prince George have completely ruined our kingdom. However, we wish to visit Queen Rosalie to give our regards for her late husband.** _

_**Lots of love,** _

_**Anabelle** _

_I can't help but feel like the letter wasn't.. Right. Mother_ never _signs her name on the bottom of her letters to me. She always signs "Mom" or "Mommy." I decide to discard my worries and look over at Ryan who seems to be a void of emotions._

_"Sir, we're here," I hear Patrick say as the carriage comes to a halt. I sigh and fold the letter sliding it in my pocket._

_"Thank you, Patrick," I thank as I get out of the carriage. "You were a great help. I'll phone you if we ever want to visi-" He engulfs me in such a tight hug that I could barely breathe. I hug him back as tight as I can and I feel myself melt into the hug; I can tell he means a lot from this hug._

_"Call soon," He whispers in my ear in a begging tone. "Please,_ please _call soon."_

_"Y-yeah," I squeak patting at his back, "of course I will. Wh-why wouldn't I?" I don't get a reply._


	5. Chapter 5

** Brendon **

 

 

_I never thought having my husband over for dinner in my kingdom would be so... Awkward. Mother and Father are glaring at Ryan, which they have every right to, but it's making both of us uncomfortable and the tension too thick to breathe._ _I clear my throat to shift my parent's attention to me, but it doesn't do much. Mother looks at me, but Father remains glaring death in George's direction._

_"So," I say setting my spoon into my soup. "How have you been?"_

_"Oh, you know, just trying to clean up the extreme mess your husband made of our country. No big deal." I could hear the anger in my mother's voice, and it scared me to the bone; she has never sounded like this around me before._

_"R-right," I whisper sinking down a bit in my seat._

_"Brendon, you know better than to slouch." My father gripes causing me to immediately fix my posture._

_"S-sorry," I whisper causing him to huff._

_"King Boyd," Ryan begins setting his cutlery down, "I would like to say something if I may."_

_"Is it an apology for completely destroying our kingdom just because our daughter didn't want to marry you and you got stuck with our son?" My father's smile was cold and unwelcoming. "Oh! Or maybe it's a statement on the real reason why you feel the need to belittle everyone around you?"_

_"Father, please-"_

_"Brendon, not now!" He exclaimed making me look down in shame._

_"Don't talk to him that way!" Ryan exclaimed causing my father to ruffle up in anger._

_"_ You _don't talk to_ me _that way!" My father shot back, but my husband didn't falter in the slightest._

_//_

_"I'm sorry about my father," I tell him as we walk through the corridors of my home. "He can be a bit.. Much sometimes."_

_"Trust me, I've seen worse from mine." Ryan gives me a half grin, and I feel myself return it._

_"Brendon, je ne pensais pas que je voudrais te revoir!" I hear someone cry out. I feel someone wrap their arms around me in a death-grip and all the air is completely sucked out of my body. I squeak and feel blood rush heavily to my face at the lack of oxygen._

_"De quoi tu parles?" I ask strained. "I can't breathe!" They let go of me; I fall back feeling air rush back into my lungs at a high velocity. I wheeze and cough._

_"Sorry!" I hear the voice apologize with a small laugh. "I keep forgetting that you're extremely weak, mon ami." I slowly sit up, feeling a bit light headed with black spots in my vision, and look at my attacker feeling relieved whenever I see it's just Dallon._

_"Goddamn it, Dallon!" I exclaim with a playful smile on my lips. He shrugs and helps me up returning my smile._

_"Hey, I can't help it if you're weaker than I am," He says playfully ruffling my hair. I scoff and push him away._

_"Fuck you," I say, but he knows there's no heat behind it._

_"I might be lonely," He starts with a charming smirk, "but I'm not lonely enough for that." I scoff and gently shove his shoulder._

_"Um, who's this?" I hear Ryan ask. I turn to him and smile._

_"Ry, this is my butler and best friend, Dallon." I watch them get acquainted with each other, but I can't help and notice how tense Ryan is around him._

_//_

_"Ryan, are you sure that you want to do this?" I ask him as we help my parents put their bags in their personal carriage._

_"Yes!" He insists giving me a polite kiss on the cheek. "I want you to not be alone for this. I promise that I will help you with anything, no matter what it is." I hum a little in thought._

_"So if I was a woman and I was having a monthly bleeding from my vagina, would you help me then, too?" He stiffens up and shuts the carriage door._

_"No, sorry, mi belleza todas." He tells me causing me to pout. "There is such things as boundaries, and that is crossing many."_

_"What, are you too much of a jaune-ventre to deal with some blood?" I tease causing him to huff._

_"I have no idea what that means," He begins turning to me, "but I certainly am_ not _whatever that is."_

_"Oh, you're not?" I ask with a small smirk pulling on my lips. "You sure seem like a yellow-belly to me." He furrows his eyebrows and sucks in a long breath through his teeth._

_"¡Vientre amarillo?! ¡Vientre amarillo?! ¡No soy nada de eso! ¿Cómo se atreve usted hablar de me así?! ¡Yo soy tu esposo!" I roll my eyes at him._

_"Oh, calm down." I say giving him a gentle nudge. "I was joking around." He looks at me and seems to understand his mistake. A gentle, pink blush flushes over his cheeks and he clears his throat quickly looking away from me._

_"R-right." He says stepping away from the carriage as my parents get in._

_"You think you two will be alright on your own?" My mother asks, her baby blues boring into my own dark browns. I grin._

_"Yes, we'll be fine." I assure her giving her a tight, loving hug. "I trust Ryan, and I know he won't cause any damage." She hesitates before hugging me back._

_"I believe you," She tells me gently. "It's him I don't trust.." I pull away and let out a small sigh._

_"Juste lui donner une chance, s'il vous plaît? Il est pénible, je sais qu'il est." She grins and kisses my head._

_"Just don't forget to give out food to our people, hand out fresh blankets, and make sure everyone is safe, okay?" I nod._

_"Of course."_

 


	6. Chapter 6

** Brendon **

 

 

_Wake up, feed the townspeople, give them clothing, give them blankets, eat dinner, sleep, repeat._

_Wake up, feed the townspeople, give them clothing, give them blankets, eat dinner, sleep, repeat._

_Wake up-_

_I wake up with a start. I look around me frantically, but the man next to me is still sleeping peacefully. I let out a long sigh and lie back down next to my husband willing myself to go back to sleep, but all I can think about is how all the towns of Minerva are in danger of dying, and they shouldn't have to rely on me and my parents for everything._

_That is easier said than done._

_//_

_"Ryan, where are you taking me?" I ask holding my arms out in front of me. "Why did you feel it was necessary to cover my eyes? I know my own home better than you do." I hear him mutter something, but it's too quiet to distinguish words._

_"Just keep your eyes closed, okay?" I hear him ask with annoyance in his tone. I huff, but do as he asks._

_I feel a gentle breeze brush over my face and through my shaggy hair. I briefly think about getting a haircut, but my thoughts are cut off by the missing warmth of Ryan's hands over my eyes. "Don't open your eyes, yet!" I hear him call out, but sounding a bit more far away than before._

_"George, what the hell is this abou-"_

_"Okay!" He interrupts me. "You can open your eyes!"_

_I peak out of one eye, but quickly open the other wide in awe at what was in front of me. My garden, it used to be so dull. I never had time to deal with it whenever the florist had quit and all my beautiful plants had died. I never felt the need to replant. What I see now are beautiful flowers ranging from Camellias to Rhododendrons. "Holy shit," I whisper rubbing my eyes as if it were just a dream. "H-how did you do all of this? Half of these aren't even supposed to be in season yet! And we've only been here for two weeks, Ry, how did you manage to do all of this by then?!"_

_"I got some help," He says with a small smirk. I raise an eyebrow, but drop it whenever I see Dallon's head poke out of a flower bush._

_"Il faut attendre! Il y aura une surprise encore plue vite!" Dallon then laughs and stands up brushing the loose flower pollen that stuck to his black overcoat._

_"Surprise?" I ask turning to Ryan. "Ryan, what surprise?" I see my husband grin and he pulls a small box out of his pocket._

_"It's.. Something you lost at the engagement ball," He says taking a couple steps toward me. "I kept it... Mostly alive. It's a little wilted, but I did my best to keep it healthy for you." He opens the red velvet box, and I cover my mouth in shock. Tears well up in my eyes, and I feel lost for words._

_"It's the white rose you gave me," I whisper in shock._


	7. Chapter 7

** Brendon **

 

 

_George and I sit in our thrones in silence. I'm bored, but there isn't anything else for us to do, really. Everything that has been used for entertainment has already run dull for us, and we've only been here a month; I don't even remember when my parents said they would be back, but I'm hoping to all the gods that they get back soon._

_"Prince Brendon!" I hear one of the few guards I have left exclaim dragging a weak looking person behind him with another guard. "We found this peasant stealing flowers and crops from the royal garden!" I look at them confused and watch the poor person tremble in fear of me._

_"How did they even get in here?" I ask picking at a loose string hanging off of the throne my father would have been sitting on. "You and Claire were supposed to be watching the perimeters to ensure the safety of us and our kingdom, correct?" The guard tenses up, but he holds his tongue._

_"It wasn't mine and Claire's duty to watch the perimeter, Sir." He tells me truthfully. I nod._

_"I apologize," I say gently. "Whose duty was that?"_

_"B-Bruce and Marina's, Sir," He whispers._

_"What happened to them, then?" I ask not even paying attention to their prisoner. Daniel, the guard, threw the thief on the floor and puffed out his chest in an attempt to look more muscular than he already was._

_"This prisoner hurt them!" He bellowed causing me to flinch a little. "Don't be fooled by her weak appearance, Your Majesty! She has killed Marina and injured Bruce terribly! Que comptez-vous faire pour sanctionner cet acte extrême de trahison?!" I hold out my hand causing Daniel to pause his angry rant. He heaves and brushes his jet black hair out of his sweaty face. He looks determined to get revenge._

_"George, honey," I say turning to my husband, "what do you think her punishment should be?"_

_"I think she should be decapitated," He answers causing my blood to run cold and my eyes to widen. "She takes the life of your guard, so you take the life of her. If she has any family, take them in and torture them for what she has done. She has brought this on herself and all her loved ones need to suffer."_

_"Please, not my daughter!" The prisoner cries out. "She's innocent! She's only seven years old! She's ma petite abeille! Please don't hurt her! I beg of you! Do anything you want to me, I don't care! Just don't hurt my little angel!"_

_"Calm down," I say suddenly feeling uncomfortable around George. "We're not going to hurt your daughter or any of your family. Tell us why you were in the royal garden." The prisoner hesitated, something George wasn't fond of._

_"She's a liar!" He declares causing all of us to jump. "She most likely doesn't even have a daughter!"_

_"George, please!" I beg turning to look at him. His honey eyes meet my chocolate browns. I can see fire burning in his irises._

_"They deserve to pay," He whispers to me. I sigh, long and heavy, and turn back to the thief._

_"Since you thought it was alright to steal, that means I will go by the old rules: An eye for an eye." I watch the look on the lady's face twist up in confusion, so I continue on._

_"It was said back in the older times that there was a ruler who had a set of rules and they were as following: If you speak a lie, you get your tongue cut out. If you steal, you lose a hand. If you take the eye of a person, you get your eye taken as well. If you take the life of a person, you get your life taken away. An eye for an eye._

_"You have stolen from us," I continue on glancing over at Daniel. "Has she stolen a life?" I see my guard hesitate before nodding his head. I hum. "Looks like you'll lose your hand. Daniel, would you do the honours?" He freezes before slowly unsheathing his freshly sharpened sword._ _The thief holds out her left hand, but I hear Ryan tut._

_"Both of them," He says firmly. The thief hesitates, but he puts her other arm out too. I feel a twinge of guilt in my stomach, and I squeeze my eyes shut not wanting to bear witness to seeing her hurt._ _I shudder at the sound of screaming and the blade slicing through skin._

_The screaming doesn't stop; it won't end._

_//_

_I'm surprised with a call from my mother-in-law, Ryan's mother. She sounds very scared, and I can't tell what she's saying; it's all incomprehensible babbling. "Queen Rosalie," I interrupt, "I can't understand you. What's going on?"_

_"Brendon, sweetie," She whispers into the phone in between sobs, "y-your parents!"_

_"What about my parents?" I ask with tears forming in my eyes. "Rosalie, what happened to my parents?!" The other side of the phone is silent for a moment, but the only thing heard could be the gasping breaths of my mother-in-law as she sobbed out of sorrow._

_"They were murdered, Brendon," She whispers sounding fearful. "In cold blood, they were murdered! I saw with my own eyes, Brendon. You're not safe. Don't trust anyone, please, don't let them get you and George. Don't trust Spencer Smith!"_

_"B-but-"_

_"No 'but's!" She exclaims causing me to jump a little. "Lock down your kingdom. Trust me. It's for the greater good. Tell George I love him, please?" I sigh._

_"Of course I will," I answer tapping my fingers rhythmically on my desk. "You have my word."_


	8. Chapter 8

** Brendon **

 

 

_My fingers shake around the scepter in my grasp. I try so hard to keep my tears in, but a couple slip out and slowly run down my cheeks. I watch them drip onto the red velvet pillow. I sniffle raising the scepter chest-height. I can hear the murmur of the people in the seats behind me, but I tune them out the best I can._

_I turn to face Dallon who could sense my distress. He gave me a gentle smile and placed the crown once belonging to my father onto my head. "Vous allez faire du bien," He whispers to me gently brushing the tears off my cheeks. "I know you will be the best king Minerva will ever have." I let a small smile form on my lips, but I shake my head._

_"No one will be as good as my father," I whisper turning to the crowd. They applaud me softly, but I can see they are hesitant to do so. I know they know of the punishment I had given to the thief, but it turns out she wasn't even a citizen here. She was a refugee from Candidus meaning that I could have done started something terrible._

_//_

_I'm not happy whenever I see Spencer waltz into my study; Ryan is close behind him. I brush my long hair out of my face. "What do you want?" I bark causing Spencer to smirk._

_"I just wanted to give my condolences for your parent's death," He says brushing his finger against my bookshelf. I clench my fingers tightly around my calligraphy pen and I glare at him; if looks could kill, he would be burning ash on the floor._

_"I don't need your fucking 'condolences'!" I spit, almost literally. I wipe some of the dribbling saliva off my lip and feel my cheeks flush pink. "I know it was your guards who killed my parents!"_

_"But Anabelle wasn't even your mother," He reasons taking his pick from one of the books from the shelf. "She was just married to your father. Whatever happened to your real mother, Brendon?" I feel hot anger crawling up my neck and flaring in my heart._

_"It's none of your fucking business what happened to her!" I shriek catching my poor husband off guard. "She was_ my _mother! Not yours!"_

_"Oh, you're so defensive," He says, his smirk growing. "It's so amusing. You're like a little ticking time bomb!" He opens the book and flips through the pages of it. "Oh, it's so sad that your life isn't like a fairy tale, isn't it?"_

_"The hell are you talking about?" I ask trying to slowly diffuse my anger. He tuts a couple times before pointing to a passage of the story._

_"'The father became alarmed, and promised to obey him. So he_ _went to the girl and said, my child, if I do not cut off both_ _your hands, the devil will carry me away, and in my terror_ _I have promised to do it. Help me in my need, and forgive me_ _the harm I do you. She replied, dear father, do with me what_ _you will, I am your child. Thereupon she laid down both her_ _hands, and let them be cut off. The devil came for the third_ _time, but she had wept so long and so much on the stumps, that_ _after all they were quite clean. Then he had to give in, and_ _had lost all right over her.' Grimm's Fairy Tales, The Girl Without Hands." He then chuckled and flipped a couple pages. "Looks like that one has become a reality, hm?" I feel my hands start to tremble a little and set my pen down._

_"Whatever shit you're trying to pull," I begin keeping my hard glare on him, "it's not fucking working." He doesn't answer, but he does flip through the pages._

_"'There was once a poor shepherd-boy whose father and mother were dead, and he was placed by the authorities in the house of a rich man, who was to feed him and bring him up. The man and his wife, however, had bad hearts, and were greedy and jealous of their riches, and vexed whenever anyone put a morsel of their bread in his mouth. The poor young fellow might do what he liked, he got little to eat, but only so many blows the more. One day he had to watch a hen and her chickens, but she escaped through a hedge with them, and a hawk darted down instantly, and carried her off through the air. The boy called, thief, thief, rascal, with all the strength of his body. But what good did that do. The hawk did not bring its prey back again.'" I feel tears form in my eyes, but I quickly knock them away not wanting Spencer to see me cry. I open my mouth, but he beats me to it and starts speaking again. "Oh, my dear Brendon, that sounds a lot like your sad little kingdom, now doesn't it?"_

_"Spencer, cut it out," I hear Ryan say after a long silence between the three of us. "You have no reason to-"_

_"No reason?!" Spencer suddenly belts out throwing my book onto the floor creating a loud banging noise. I watch in shock as the pages bend and some fall out and scatter around the floor in a messy manner; that was my favourite fucking book. "I have every fucking reason for this!" He storms out of my study leaving both my husband and I completely confused._

_//_

_I carefully pour the tea in both of our cups making sure to keep the saucer filled with toxic buttercup excrement close to me so Spencer couldn't go snooping. I set the kettle down and look him in the eye. "One lump, or two?"_

_"I'll take three," He answers dropping three lumps of sugar in his tea. I plaster on a smile and hold up the saucer of buttercup._

_"Would you like some new creamer I got?" I question trying to sound as innocent as possible. "It's a new delicacy I've heard about."_

_"Oh?" Spencer raises an eyebrow. "A new delicacy? Where?" I pour some of the liquid into his tea and watch as the colour lightens a little._

_"Somewhere across the sea," I answer setting the saucer down. "It's a cream made from certain flowers that are supposed to help your digestive tract." He smiles at me and takes a sip from his tea. I grin myself and take a sip of my own tea marveling in my master plan of getting revenge for my parents._


	9. Chapter 9

** Brendon **

 

 

_I don't feel good whenever Spencer leaves. I feel a sense of fear whenever I nearly collapse on my way to my bedroom. With a bit of weak yelling, Dallon arrives and helps me to my bed. "Would you like me to bring you soup?" He asks me once he tucks me properly into bed. I nod weakly and sigh._

_"Can you also bring Ryan to me?" I ask gently. "I want to talk to him." My butler nods and quickly exits my room._

_//_

_"How much longer until he gets better?" I hear Ryan ask my butler. I keep my eyes shut, however, and I try to stir to let them know I'm awake. They don't pay me any mind, however._

_"I don't know," Dallon answers quietly. "I haven't seen anything like this.. He just.. Got really sick. He said he was feeling dizzy and nauseous, but that could be anything. He has a bit of a fever, but I don't think it's a cold.." There's a silence._

_"Do you think he'll ever get better?" My husband asks, quieter now. I hear Dallon sigh._

_"We'll just have to wait and see."_

_//_

_I hum weakly whenever I feel my husband run his long, thin fingers through my recently cut hair. "I miss your longer hair," He tells me to which I let out a weak giggle making me sound more frail than ever before._

_"It was a mess," I respond huskily as my voice was going. "You know it was. I like my hair how it is now."  
_

_"But all you have is the fluffy hair on top," He remarks pouting out his bottom lip. "The rest is all stubbly."_

_"If I die, you don't have to worry about my stubbly hair anymore," I say with a weak laugh. The mood in the room suddenly shifts to something unwelcoming, and I feel even more terrible._

_"You're not going to die," He tells me softly. "You're going to live through whatever sickness this is and you're going to come out stronger. I promise." I feel a small smile form on my lips._

_"Yeah?" I whisper._

_"Yeah." He answers pressing a soft kiss on my forehead. I feel relaxed immediately and close my eyes._


	10. Chapter 10

** Brendon **

 

 

 

_I lean against my bedpost with Oliver Twist sitting opened in my lap; I feel even more nauseous than usual. I try to continue reading, but the pounding headache in my head is keeping me from being able to concentrate. I put my floral bookmark in my spot and set it on my bedside table._

_"Not feeling good?" My husband asks me as he walks into our bedroom. I sigh a bit annoyed considering he knows damn well that I'm not feeling well._

_"No, Ryan," I answer trying my best to not sound as annoyed as I feel. "I'm not feeling good." He gives me a gentle smile and takes a seat next to me on our nicely-sized bed._

_"What's hurting?" He asks me gently placing his careful hand over my forehead to check my temperature. "You're not burning up as much as you have been before." I feel my eyes flutter closed at the gesture._

_"My head aches," I answer with a slight whine hidden behind it. "And I feel like I'm going to vomit, but I know I'm not going to vomit and it's irritating." He moves his hand from my forehead to my stomach and gently massages the tense muscles there. I feel myself relax and I nearly sigh of relief._

_"You're so tense," He notes placing a gentle kiss on my cheek. "Can you not relax?"_

_"You try relaxing when you constantly feel like your stomach is trying to push itself outside of your body from bo-" I quickly cut myself off and feel heat rush to my cheeks. Ryan seems to be a little lost in thought, though._

_"Have you ever tried to relax?" He asks me with the subtle raise of his right eyebrow._

_"I have," I reply truthfully. "Reading doesn't help."  He grins at me, and I suddenly feel foolish; reading isn't something you should do when you have a headache. I return his smile, but mine is a bit pained. Ryan notices this and places a chaste kiss on my cheek._

_"Can you let me try something?" He asks gently letting his hand on my stomach linger for a second._

_"What are you going to do?" I question, but I don't get a straightforward reply. All I get is a smirk._

_"Just trust me," He purrs into my ear._

_//_

_I can't explain the feeling rushing through my veins, but I know it's intoxicating. I want more of it, I_ need _more of it. Ryan smirks up at me, and his lips tighten around my cock giving a tighter sensation. I feel excitement bubble up in my lower stomach, and I grip hard on his curled, brown locks as he sucks hard giving me more pleasure than I had ever imagined. "Holy shit," I breathe as I feel his tongue expertly moving around the head of my cock and dipping into the slit sending shivers down from my cock to my toes._ _I arch my back into his touch whenever he slips his hand on my bare stomach under my shirt and his cool hands feel like heaven on my heating skin._

_I feel a weird pressure building up in the pit of my stomach, and my breaths become more heavy and ragged. Ryan seems to take this as a sign to start sucking harder and bobbing his head faster on my cock, swallowing and not taking his gorgeous eyes off of me._

_I'm close, I know I am. I feel on the brink of ecstasy, but right when I feel like I'm about to cross the line and finish, the blissful mouth of my husband pulls away from me leaving me to shiver in the sudden temperature change. I whine and squirm begging for release, but I'm stopped whenever Ryan places his finger on my lips. "You're beautiful," He whispers to me gazing at my body like a piece of meat. "God, I want to see you like this more often, please?" I wordlessly nod and silently hope that he would return to giving me the wonderful bliss of his mouth._

_"You know what?" He asks me sitting up on his haunches._

_"What?" I whimper trying to ignore the throbbing and leaking of my cock resting heavy on my stomach. My husband grins deviously, and I watch him curiously as he stands up. He slowly unbuttons his shirt and I feel my mouth water at the sight of the bare skin showing on his chest._

_"Aw, you're drooling," He purrs quickly kicking off the rest of his clothes. My face heats up, and I quickly wipe the moisture from my lips._

_"Fuck you, no I'm not!" I cry out causing my husband to chuckle._

_"It's fine," He responds kneeling back on the bed. "I'm used to getting people wet." I scrunch up my face. I swear that I lose most of my boner from that remark. "Bren, I'm kidding," He tries, but I'm already mostly flaccid and feeling icky once more._

_"No, that ruined the mood, Ryan," I tell him knocking his idle hands away from me. "That disgusted me so much that I'm not even hard anymore." He huffs and crosses his arms over his chest._

_"Fine," He tells me grumpily, "but we're going to cuddle and you can't complain about my boner bugging you."_

_"Deal."_

_//_

_Ryan helps me walk to the garden; Dallon is on the other side of me to keep me steady. I have become so weak from my illness, and I fear for the sake of my kingdom; Breezy is no longer with us, and I have no other siblings to take over._

_"Êtes-vous sûr de vouloir faire cela, Brendon?" Dallon asks me as we grow closer to the lunch table. "This doesn't seem like a very good idea.."_

_"Yes, Dallon," I reply weakly. "I am very much sure about this."_

_"But what if you get hurt?" He cuts in again with worry drowning in his words. "Nous ne pouvons pas vous perdre! Pas maintenant! Pas quand Minerva a_ enfin _décidé de remonter sur ses pieds pour la première fois depuis un certain temps!"_

 _"Dallon, please," I beg quietly, just out of earshot of our guest sitting at the table already. "I'm already dying. I_ have _to do this." He and Ryan gently set me down in the seat._ _My guest grins at me and makes my blood run cold; I don't feel comfortable with him, not one bit, but he's the only person I can turn to._

_"Ah, Brendon," He says with a deep chuckle. "I haven't seen you since you tried to poison my tea with buttercups." A small cough erupts from my throat, and I glare at the man in front of me._

_"Shut it, Smith," I retort trying to hold back my coughing. "I know you know shit that you've been holding back. So, cough it up." Spencer glances at Ryan and Dallon behind my shoulder and he crosses his arms over his chest._

_"Not with your posse around,"  He retorts. I roll my eyes and gesture for my husband and butler to leave us alone. They're hesitant, but follow my orders._

_"Now spill it, Smith," I command ignoring the slight crack in my voice as my volume increases. "I want to know everything you know." A smirk forms on his lips, and he rests his hands on the table, fingers intertwined and squeezing tightly._

_"It's quite a long story," He says wetting his lips. "You think you're going to live long enough to hear all of it?" I lean closer in my seat._

_"Give it your best shot," I whisper._


End file.
